The invention relates to a bumper arrangement for motor vehicles comprising a deformation-resistant support which: extends transversely with respect to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, is supported with respect to the vehicle, and which has a covering thereover. An edge portion of the covering is provided with a deformation-resistant strip and is fastened at the adjacent body of the motor vehicle.
A known bumper arrangement of this type is shown in German Unexamined Patent No. DE-OS 27 47 224, and has an edge portion of the covering provided with a deformation-resistant strip, through which screwable fastening elements are guided. This construction results in a good fastening of the edge portion to the body. It has the disadvantage that there is no provision for the adjustability of the covering with respect to the adjacent body.
It is the object of the invention to provide a fastening for an edge portion of an elastic covering with good support and wherein the tolerances of the covering, which are the result of manufacturing and assembly, can be compensated so that the covering is always arranged in the correct position with respect to the adjacent body.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by having the edge portion of the covering braced against a recess-shaped area of the body by means of locally arranged clamping elements, which are prepositioned at the body and are held in their positions by screwable fastening elements interacting with spreading elements which can be operated from an interior space of the vehicle.
It is further advantageous to have the recess-shaped area used for the fastening of the edge portion of the covering to have an approximately horizontally extending wall portion, an approximately vertically aligned wall portion and a connecting, diagonally extending corner area. The angularly shaped clamping element is provided with two differently aligned contact surfaces and a supporting surface. The edge portion of the covering is braced between this supporting surface and the horizontal wall portion.
It is further advantageous if the supporting surface is provided with a groove-shaped profiling at the side facing the strip and both the contact surfaces and the supporting surface are provided at self-supporting arms of the clamping element which is formed by an extruded profile. An arm of the clamping element forming the supporting surface is movable against the edge portion of the covering by the spreading element, which is in operative connection with the fastening element.
A further advantage is obtained if a protuberant positioning pin is arranged at the first contact surface of the clamping element for securing the clamping element through an opening of the vertical wall portion.
An extremely efficient clamping arrangement is provided by the wedge-shaped spreading element being inserted into a recess of the clamping element from the side and secured against falling-out in the direction of the fastening element. At both sides of the spreading element which face the recess, protuberant groove-shaped molded-out pieces are provided which engage in trough-shaped grooves of the recess to make secure the connection of the spreading element and clamping element. Movement of the spreading element in the direction of a second contact surface is limited by a stop in the recess.
A second contact surface of the clamping element is provided with a predetermined bending point defined by the recess and an opposite transverse groove. The fastening element is accommodated in the spreading element with respect to torsion, and the free end of the fastening element extends through the diagonally extending corner area of the recess-shaped area into the interior of the vehicle wherein a nut is placed onto its free end for bracing the clamping element.
The main advantages achieved by means of the invention are that, as a result of the clamping elements, which can be operated from an interior space of the vehicle, a continuous adjustability of the covering is provided so that a flush surface transition from the covering to the adjacent body is always ensured. Manufacturing costs are reduced by constructing the clamping element as an extruded profile.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.